TMNT Bedtime Story, Knots & Plastic Weapons
by mysteryred
Summary: Adult Raph and Zoë one shots, focused on the kids. 3 in this set. 1) Anton's favorite storybook character sparks some questions. 2) There's a small problem with knots 3) And another one with plastic weapons. I wrote these a while ago and am not quite happy with them. The first is kind of important though. The other 2 are just fun moments. I do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zoe**_

"Okay, you guys pick out your bedtime story," I announce, pointing to the spring green woven basket on the living room floor overflowing with children's books.

Michelangelo jumps off the couch and runs over to the basket.

"Really Mike, your 28 years old," Donnie shakes his head as he reaches over and shuts off the television.

Raph hands out the flashlights.

Leo sits down on the mutli-colored oval rug in the children's play area of the living room, where Andrea is playing with blocks. She drops the red cardboard square and crawls into his lap.

Donnie sits down next to Leo and April next to Don.

Splinter chuckles watching Mike and Anton root through the books to find the ones they want. Karai helps the elderly rat to his spot, resting on a maroon cushion on the floor to my right. Then she sits down next to him.

"I'm not sure who the kid is over there." I smile and take my place in the center of the rug.

Raph drops a red beanbag on the floor behind me and plops down in it.

Exodus sits down on the other side of him.

Anton and Mike appear before me, their arms piled with books.

"Okay, guys I will read _one_ story for each of you and _one_ for Drea'." I smile and both Mike and Anton slump their shoulders and groan.

"Uncle Leo, can you help Andrea find the story she wants to hear, please?"

"We already made our pick." Leo announces handing me a copy of The Little Red Hen.

Everyone groans. Whoever is holding Andrea for story time gets to help her pick her story and somehow the pick always reflects the spirit of the holder.

"Again Leo?" Raph snaps.

"It's his favorite, that, The Little Engine That Could, and Stone Soup." Karai laughs.

"I thought Drea' was pickin.'" Raph grumbled.

"Raphael would you like me to read The Grouchy Ladybug or Ferdinand for you tonight?" I say in my sweetest voice.

"That ain't what I'd pick," Raph shrugs.

"No, those are _my _picks for you."

He rolls his eyes.

Anton hands me one of our countless Franklin the Turtle stories. He doesn't care which one it is, he just loves Franklin. Tonight he has chosen Franklin and The Radio.

Mike gives me Pete the Cat and His Magic Sunglasses. We all love Pete the Cat and no one complains.

Mike shuts off the lights and takes his spot next to Exodus, and Anton snuggles up to my side so he can see the pictures. Everyone who wants to turns on their flashlight.

I read The Little Red Hen and Pete the Cat First. Then I read Anton's Franklin story. When it's over and I close the book, he takes it from me and opens the page to show me Franklin's family.

"Mommy, why do you and Drea' look different than me and Daddy? Franklin's mommy and sister look like him."

I can feel Raph stiffen behind me. I think everyone is holding their breath. We want to be honest with him but also on his level.

"We talked about this yesterday. Our family is different and there's nothing wrong with that." I look in his eyes and see a flicker of sadness cross his sweet face. "Is something bothering you Anton?"

"Why did Drea' get to go to the store with Aunt Karai and I had to stay home?"

"Aunt Karai wasn't supposed to take Drea' anywhere but she didn't have a choice. You were sick and Sofu stayed with you. Aunt Karai went to get you popsicles and ginger-ale, and since me and Daddy and everyone else were away training, there was no one to watch Drea'."

"What if Drea' was sick and I wasn't. Could I go then?"

I swallowed. "Anton, Aunt Exodus and I don't like to go to the store, if we can help it."

Anton didn't like to look vulnerable anymore than his dad did. I watched as a veil dropped over his face, his sadness replaced with anger. Anton's nostrils flared, he threw down his book and bared his teeth at me, "And why not?"

"Whoa, we're goin ta talk about your attitude," Raph was on his feet and moving to snatch Anton up.

"Wait- Raph," I raised a hand to stop him and looked evenly in Anton's crystal green eyes. "Anton there is no one else in the world like you. Daddy and your uncles are not even, exactly like you. You are very special and we love you." I reached out and touched his cheek, wiped away a stray tear from his eye and pulled him to me. I scooped him up, looked at Raph and mouthed, _he's tired_.

Raph nodded and took him from me, "Tell everyone good night Buddy and I'll tuck you in."

Anton wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and mumbled, "Gnight."

"I'll get Drea' and be up in a minute." I told him as I picked up the books and put them away.

We exchanged goodnight wishes to our family members and Raph carried Anton upstairs. Leo brought a sleeping Andrea over to me. "You handled it well Zoe."

"I worry for him Leo. He doesn't have three brothers that look like him to help him through." I rubbed Andrea's back, "and he's confused as to why we look so different. Donnie tried to give him a high level explanation, but he's four." I close my eyes, "he's lonely for company his age that looks like he does and that doesn't exist."

Leo hugs me and kisses Drea' good night. "One day at a time Zoe, we'll get through this like we do everything else, as a family."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zoe**_

"Anton untie your sister!" I'm trying to empty the dishwasher. It's every time I try to do something. It's every time I have to rotate laundry, make breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner and heaven forbid I have to pee. "Untie her! Do not- no!"

There's a squabble of pink human flesh and green turtle flesh rolling around on the floor and my daughter is tied at the hands and ankles with shoelaces. I look at the knots. "MICHELANGELO! I told you _not _to teach him how to tie knots and _this_ is why!"

Mike looks up from where he is digging around in the fridge and grins with pride.

"What's going on?" Raph asks as he steps through the back door. He looks over at me, as I try to pry the two kids apart, at the same time struggling with the knot.

"Anton, get off her. Do not do this again." I groan. Knots are _not_ my specialty.

"You're going to end up in the ha-shi." Raph growls at Anton, reaching over and scooping Andrea up into his massive arms. He unties her easily and she stops crying to cuddle herself up against his shoulder.

I glare in the direction of the fridge and Mike steps up. "Nah don't do that Bro, it was my fault. I was teaching him how to tie knots earlier."

Raph glares at his baby brother, "Mike I oughta-"

"Raph," I say sweetly.

He looks at me and I glance sideways at our ever watchful son. Anton's big green eyes are hanging on his father's every word. Raph sighs. "C'mon we'll practice katas out back." He crosses the room and pecks me on the cheek, "I'll keep'em busy while you finish up whatever it is your doin."

"Take Mikey with you," I grin, looking at our orange clad troublemaker.

Mike's eyes widen and he mouths the word, "Traitor."

_**Zoe**_

"Andrea, stop waving that sword around your going to hit your brother!" It's only a plastic play sword, perfect for a young ninja. NOT! I swear I love Mike but there's a reason we have a kata only rule for the little ones. He brought home two plastic katana and a set of plastic sai today and all afternoon I've done this. Referee.

Raph and I are emptying the dishwasher and prepping dinner. He just came inside from a workout and stepped right alongside me like he'd been there all along.

"Mommmyyyyy! She hit me in the eye!" Anton is sobbing and calling me from the play area. He's such a mama's boy. I won't apologize for it. He's my firstborn and I think I go easy on him, especially since his father's a little tough on him at times.

I glance in the play area in time to see young ninja moves in action. Anton throws a plastic sai past my head smacking Raph in the shoulder and it bounces off of him. "MOMMMY! Do something about it!" Anton hissed at me his eyes flinty and his nostrils flaring.

"Antonello you do not throw anything at me or anyone else, ever!" I scold my son and look in the direction of my soul mate… who has swollen in size, not good.

Raph looks down at the plastic toy weapon on the floor and growls. "GGGGRRRRR MIKEY!"

He moves toward the playroom and I follow a few steps behind him. We find Anton has disarmed his sister of her katana and is now whacking her with it. Andrea is screaming as I scoop her up, at the same time Raph confiscates Anton's katana, throwing it on the floor then making his way toward the living room.

I hear the front door open and Karai yelling, "Where ya going so fast Mike?" Echoed by the sounds of her devious snicker.


End file.
